When Angels Dare to Love
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: "I wasn't always like this. I use to be in love." From Cas's POV.


**When Angels Dare to Love**

I wasn't always like this. I didn't always have a "stick up my ass" as Dean says. I use to be as carefree and loving as my big brother. I use to be carefree and free spirited…but that was then. That was before I was assigned to the Winchesters, before I rebelled, before the Apocalypse came raining down on us. It was centuries ago, back when she was still in my life. I was told not to fall for a mortal, but I did. Her name was Adora, which is the Latin word for "beloved". She had beautiful auburn hair that went past her shoulders, but she kept it hidden beneath a white bonnet. She had the softest hands, so gentle as they stitched me up after the battle. Her voice was soft and delicate, like a fluffy cloud up in the sky. She was my nurse during the American Civil War…and she was perfect to me.

I was shot.

I can hear my heart beating in my chest.

Where's my brothers? They were supposed to be with me.

"Help."

"My dear!" Someone yelled out to me. My throat was on fire and dry, my eyes watering from the dirt and dust that had fallen on me and entered my eyes when I opened them. I attempted to sit up, but shakily fell back onto my back. The shadowed outline of someone came into view. "Are ye okay?"

"Please." I begged. It was about all I could get out before I passed out again.

The next time I awoke, I was laying on a bed in the middle of a room. The sunlight was bright against my strained eyes. Instantly, a cup of water found its way into view. I managed to sit up and take a few sips before I fell back against the strangely soft pillow. That's when I saw my hero for the first time.

"My word, I thought ye was just goin' to sleep the day away." She said. She had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, the rosiest cheeks, the most beautiful smile. "Ye was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said. I smiled to her and nodded my head. I just wanted to hear her talk some more.

"What's yer name?" I asked softly. She smiled at me with the most precious dimples gracing her face.

"Adora King." She replied. "And what is yer name?"

"Cassidy." I replied simply. It was the only name that I went by now. Of course I had others, but this was the only name that I used right now.

"What? Just Mr. Cassidy?"

"Cassidy Fitzgerald." I said, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. She smiled at me.

"So, yer an Irishman?" She asked. I nodded, knowing that I wasn't but not having the heart to tell her otherwise. "Me family's from England. We were practically neighbors." She laughed. God, did I love her laugh.

"Then I am grateful that God led us to each other." I said, trying to play cool. She was the first earthly woman that I had ever fallen for. I knew my wings were in danger of being clipped, but I didn't care. Screw Heaven and all their freakin' rules.

"Especially with that nice little piece of Confederate bullet in yer shoulder." She said. I looked down to see my right shoulder neatly wrapped up. Her soft hand brushed my skin, making it tingle in its wake.

"What town is this?" I asked softly. I couldn't remember where I'd been shot at, let alone where I was supposed to be at.

"Yer in Indiana." She answered me. "This house is not really in town."

"Oh." I answered. I couldn't remember if this was where I was supposed to be or somewhere else. "Well, I thank ye very much." I said, sitting up again. She pushed the pillows behind my back and smiled at me.

I stayed there for months, growing closer to Adora. I ignored the calls given to me from my brothers, I eventually just gave up on being an angel. I began to date Adora, but then it was called courting. Taking on the role as a provider was something that I had never done, but I picked up fast. I could shoot fast, taking down any animal that we wanted to eat. I learned the craft of carpentering, gathering great business and money from it. I created all the furniture in our home by hand. Of course, we were living in her parents home, since we weren't married yet. But that was going to change. For one day, I departed the house with some help from my friends to go build us a nice house in the middle of the woods. It took a year and a half, but I completed the house. It was beautiful and elegant, just like Adora. I returned home swiftly to tell her of the news.

I arrived at the house to be greeted by her youngest sister, Audrey. She was standing outside the house, since she had heard news of my return. She was solemn, somber. I rushed forward and grabbed her by her arms.

"Audrey." I said. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"Mister Cassidy, I am truly sorry." She said. "While ye was away, my elder sister caught sick. She is dead." She told me. "She has been dead for about six months."

"Why didn't ye tell me sooner?" I asked.

"We did not know where ye was." She said. I took off running then. I didn't listen as people yelled my name. I just ran. I soon found myself at her grave, crying over her cross. Heaven givith and Heaven taketh away. Story of my life, all four hundred years I'd been on earth.

After that day, I closed myself off from everyone, never letting Adora's memory come forth, or my emotions for her surface. I became a "square", as I've been called on several occasions. No one knows of the love I held for Adora. Not Dean or Sam, Bobby or anyone else. I keep it inside, deep inside my heart. No one will ever know. All because I fell in love.

**.: The End:.**

Aww, poor Cas! He was in love. I shall hug him. Please review!


End file.
